That old Christmas Spirit
by mickys411
Summary: Can Erin, Holtzmann, and Patty put the holiday spirit back into Abby, all while saving New York from ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

T'was the month of December, and all through the city of New York, people in all 5 broughos were preparing for the up-coming holiday season.  
Some had began the very day after Thanksgiving, others it was sooner.  
Department stores were prepping for the annual window display contest, Con-Edison workers were hanging decorations, as well as replacing lights in time of the big New Year's Eve event in Time Square, and of course, Rockerfeller Center was putting up the tree by the famous ice skating pond.  
To top it off, it was also starting to snow, as small white flurries fell from the sky.

Seems everyone in town had lights, wreaths, or even a menorah displayed on their home, or apartment.  
Except for one place.  
Firehouse Hook and Ladder No.8, which was the home and headquarters for the Ghostbusters.  
There were no decorations on the outside, nor the inside, just all the equipment and tools used for catching ghosts.  
It was also where fellow Ghostbuster Erin Gilbert was writing up reports from the groups last job, while Jillian Holtzmann or just simply Holtzmann was charging the settings of the wands on the proton packs.  
At that moment, another Ghostbuster Patty Tolan, entered the firehouse, after fueling up the car, AKA Ecto-1.  
"Man, there's nothing like Christmas in New York City, said Patty, as she walked into the firehouse, after wiping the snow off her boots, It's like a winter wonderland out there."

As she took off her hat, coat,scarf, and gloves, Patty began to sing.  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la  
La la la la."  
"Tis' the season to be jolly, fa la la lal  
La la la," Holtzmann sang along in a mock high operaotic tone.  
Patty walked up to her fellow ghostbuster and the two began to sing together.  
"Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Fa la la la la la la laaaaa!"  
Patty and Holtzmann then stepped away for the work bench, got into the center of the firehouse, linked their elbows together and started to dance, while singing another holiday tune.  
"Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home for our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa we believe."

At that moment, Erin looked up from her paperwork to see what was going on.  
"Patty, Holtzmann, shh, she said, No singing Christmas tunes.  
Remember because of Abby."  
The holiday hoedown came to an end, and the singing stopped and Holtzmann unlinked her elbow for Patty as she said,"That's right I forgot, before smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand and repeating,Stupid stupid stupid."  
"What a minute, we can't sing Christmas carols because of Abby?" asked Patty.  
"Or put up decorations, or watch any holiday specials or even bring up the subject of or anything relating to Christmas, said Erin, Abby has had this hatred of Christmas since she was eight years old."  
Patty laughed and said,"Oh I think I know why.  
My cousin Lisa was like that to.  
It's cuz she didn't get the betsy-wetsy doll, chemistry set or Mystery Date game she wanted."  
"It's actually more serious than it is," said a rather somber Holtzmann.  
Patty knew that when Holtzmann sounded serious, which was a very rare occasion, it had to be a bigger deal.  
"What is it then?" asked Patty.

Erin took a deep breath, let out a sigh and said,"When Abby was eight years old, she got the lead part in her school's Christmas pagent.  
She was so excited, and was hoping her Dad would come home from his business trip in time for the show.  
The night of the recital, however Abby kept seeing that the seat next to her Mom was empty.  
It was at the finale during curtain call, that the principal came up to Abby's Mom with two police officers.  
As it turned out, Abby's Dad got home from his business trip early and was going to surprise her at the show.  
Unfortuntly, on his was to the elementry school, a truck slide on a patch of ice and swerved into traffic.  
Sadly, the cab driver couldn't get out of the way in time.  
Both the driver of the cab and Abby's father were killed instantly.  
So instead of putting up lights around the house, decorating a tree, or buying and wrapping presents, Abby's Mom was planning a funeral."  
"Wow, I never knew that about Abby.  
No wonder she got quiet the time I asked about her family," said Patty.  
"It's not the fact about her Dad's death that bothers her.  
In fact, Abby told me she's been able to accept his death, but it's hard for her around this time of year, especially Dec 12th the day of his accident," said Erin.  
"How did you find that?"  
"The year Abby transferred to my school.  
I wanted to get her a present for being a great friend and sharing her love of the spirit world with me.  
So I got her a matching pen and notebook set.  
It was black, and neon green and pink.  
The look of the time.  
Anyway, when I gave Abby her gift, she acted like I gave her a bag of garbage and knocked the box out of my hand.  
When I went to her house to asked if I did something wrong and to apologize that's when her Mom told me the story.  
Her Mom also told me it was when Abby started believing and studying ghosts because she was trying to find a way to communicate with her Dad."  
"I know what you mean Gilbert, said Holtzmann, Abby snapped at me for decorating the lab the first year we worked together.  
I found out the story to when her Mom called the lab."

"It's a shame about Abby.  
Christmas is suppose to be full of happy memories, said Patty, Like one year, the city had a budget cut and couldn't afford a new sled for Santa to ride in the Christmas parade.  
So my brothers, sister, cousins and I tricked out one of my uncle's old herses and transformed it into a sweet ride for St. Nick.  
It was a big his at the parade and nobody knew Santa Clause was driving in a death mobile."  
"My favorite Christmas memory was when my parents, my sister and I would go up to CT and spent the holidays with my grandparents and meet up all my aunts, uncles, and cousins.  
All us kids would go sleding down the hill, play in the snow, until it got too cold and we go inside and have hot apple cider.  
The house would smell of pine and cinnamon.  
And on Christmas morning, everyone would gather by the tree and open presents.  
The kids would go first of course.  
What made it extra special for me was nobody brought up my problem or call me ghost girl," said Erin.  
"My favorite memory was one year, my folks, along with my three brothers, myself and a few aunts, uncles and cousins pooled some funds together and we all went to Hershey Park in PA.  
"Boy what a great time we had.  
Even though two of my cousins threw-up from eating too much candy, and my brother HJ's retainer fell in a vat of chocolate during the factory tour, it was fun,"Holtzmann said with a laugh.  
Erin was about to help herself to a red foil wrapped Hershey kiss, but after hearing Holtzmann's story, she placed the chocolate candy back into the bowl on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a dumb question to ask.  
What exactly do Abby and her Mom do on Christmas instead of celebrating?" asked Patty.  
"Eating Chinese take-out and watching old black and white movies on Christmas Day," Erin replied.  
"Same thing at the Holtzmann household, chow mein, egg rolls and Marx Brothers, said Holtzmann, depending if Hahnuakah comes early."  
"Actually, that was Abby and her Mom's tradition, until her mom re-married when Abby was 13.  
Her step-dad has kids from his previous marriage and he was able to put the holiday spirit back into Abby's Mom, but not Abby.  
So, when the 5 of them celebrated, Abby went to South Florida and spent the holiday break with her Grandmother, until she passed away, then once in college she just stayed on campus all through break," said Erin.  
"She spent it with my family a few times, but it was after my holiday.  
Which is a shame because nothing says Hanukaha like hearing my folks Harold and Annie Holtzmann singing the score of "Fiddler On The Roof," said Holtzmann.  
"As much as we all enjoy talking about our Holiday traditions and favorite memories, we have to keep quiet on the subject in front of Abby."  
"By the way, where is Abby anyway?' asked Patty.  
"She had to get a few things at the store."

Just then, the three heard the sound of the front door opening.  
"That maybe Abby, said Erin, Now remember, not mention of Christmas or anything relating to it.  
Agree?"  
"Agree," Patty and Holtzmann replied at the same time.  
The person who entered the firehouse wasn't Abby, but it was Kevin the receptionist.  
He waltzed in, wearing a bright red Santa stocking cap on his head, and singing,"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh.  
Over fields we go, laughing all the way, Ha ha ha." in a not so perfect pitch tone.  
"So much for the plan," said Patty.  
Erin didn't hear her co-worker, as she was focus on Kevin's singing.  
"Never knew he could sing like that," sighed Erin.  
"Like a set of bagpipes being run over by a lawnmower?" asked Holtzmann.  
"Yo Erin, what about Abby?" asked Patty.  
"What about Abby?" asked Erin.  
"You were telling us about not mentioning Christmas.  
Now pass it on to Mr. Jingle Elf."  
Erin snapped out of her trance and said,"Right.  
Thanks Patty."  
"Anytime."

Erin walked up to Kevin's desk and said,"Hi Kevin."  
"Oh hey boss," Kevin replied.  
"I'd like to talk to you about singing Christmas tunes around here."  
"You like it and want more."  
"Yes, I mean no.  
Yes I like your singing, but you can't singing Christmas music or wear your stocking cap here.  
Abby is anti Christmas and we want to keep it that way for her sake."  
Erin then removed Kevin's hat and added,"Besides, you don't want to ruin that nice hair of yours."  
"OK then, thanks Erin," said Kevin as he sat down."

Just then, the front door opened again, and Ghostbuster Abby Yates entered.  
"I can't believe!  
I really can't believe it!" Abby snapped, sounded in the same pissed off tone she usually gets with Bennie the delivery guy, who screws up her order, which is basically all the time.  
"Everything alright Abby?" Patty asked.  
"I went to the store to buy more coffee creamer.  
The guy in the dairy department said they were out but yet they had 20 different types of eggnog," Abby answered, still snarling a bit.  
"Well, the reason for all the eggnog is that.."said Kevin.  
But before he could say anything else, Erin grabbed a Hersey kiss, quickly unwrapped it, went up to Kevin, popped the candy into his mouth, and helped him chew it by moving his jaw up and down.  
"MMM, that's good candy uh Kevin," said Erin with a slight chuckle.  
Holtzmann and Patty both gave her and each other a quizical look.  
Kevin gulped the chocolate down and said,"Uh thanks Erin."  
"Anytime," Erin replied with a smile.  
"Anyway, the store clerk wanted to give me eggnog as a substitute for the creamer, said Abby, You can not substitute eggnog for creamer."  
"I bet it would taste like Chris.." said Kevin.  
But once again Erin stopped him.  
"Uh Kevin, why don't you make us a pot of coffee," she asked.  
"There's coffee in the pot already," Kevin replied, pointing to the coffee maker.  
"But it's not fresh."  
"OK then."  
As Abby put away the groceries, Holtzmann said,"You're right.  
That would make a gross combination.  
And I once used cream soda."  
Abby then gave a small smile, as she knew Holtzmann was trying to cheer her up.

At that moment, the phone rang.  
And since Kevin was making coffee, Patty answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, she said, Yes, yes of course.  
We're on our way."  
Patty hung up the phone and said,"Couple of roaming vapors spotted at Coney Island."  
"We're on our way," said Abby, who was now getting back to herself.  
The four member team quickly got into their suits, grabbed their proton packs and raced to Ecto-1.  
"Coffee's ready," said Kevin, holding up a mug.  
"We gotta motor," said Holtzmann, as she and the other Ghostbusters scrambled out the door.  
"I guess more for me than, said Kevin as her began to drink from the mug, only to spit out the beverage and say,I hate coffee."

With Holtzmann in the driver's seat. the Ghostbusters took off for their assignment.  
When the team arrived at there destination.  
They were greeted by a gentleman in his late 40's, who happened to be the manager said,"I'm glad you're."  
"What's the situation?" Erin asked.  
"I was on my way to a meeting with the events commitee about the up-coming Christmas parade," said the man.  
Abby cringed a bit hearing the Ch word.  
Not to mention there were several holiday related decorations hanging along the pier and boardwalk, which didn't help either.  
"Anyway, he countinuded, I hear some noises coming from one of the gaming booths over at Luna Park.  
Most of the park and certain parts of Coney Island are closed this time of year, so I went to check it out figuring it was most likely a couple of kids, playing hooky from school and snuck in, which happens a lot.  
But not this time."  
The gentleman lead the group inside the park and pointed out to a water pistol shooting game.  
"That's where I saw them," he said.  
And sure enough, out of nowhere, two small purple and orange colored ghosts, appeared before them.  
Abby looked at the man and said,"You go keep yourself safe, we got this."  
"Are you sure?" asked the man.  
"Piece of cake," Holtzmann replied.  
The gentleman then found a spot to hide by some picnic tables, while the Ghstbusters did their job.  
And sure enough, they were able to catch the spirits lickity split.

The manager appeared from the picnic tables and said,"Thank you.  
I was afraid we would have to cancel the parade and the other festivities."  
"We had this in the bag," said Patty.  
"Allow me to show my apprecation by offering some tickets to the event, along with your payment."  
The manager handed Erin a check, along with four slips that were in bright holiday colors or red and green.  
Patty and Holtzmann thanked the manager as well, while Abby was rather quiet.  
"Thank you, we'll try to make it, if we don't have any calls," said Erin, being polite, as the truth was the Ghostbusters were actually not going to attend for Abby's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

In the car ride back to the firehouse, nobody brought up the parade, but instead talked about their assignment.  
"I wonder what the heck those ghosts were doing at Coney Island if the main part of the park was closed to begin with," said Patty.  
"I'm not sure, but there must be a connection somewhere," said Erin.  
"We'll check it out once we get back to headquarters," said Holtzmann, who was once again at the wheel.  
Abby, who was in the front passanger seat remained quiet.  
"Hey Abby, you OK?" asked Patty.  
Abby snapped out of her trance and replied,"Oh yes I'm fine.  
Thanks Patty."

Once the four Ghostbusters were back at the firehouse, they went over their assignment and trying to find the connection between the ghosts and Coney Island.  
The four worked all afternoon, into the evening.  
Just as the sun had set and was becoming dark outside, the phone rang and Kevin answered it.  
"Ghostbusters," he answered.  
The team stopped working, so they could find out who the caller, being it was only their second call since earlier at the pier.  
"Got it, said Kevin as he hung up, turned to the Ghostbusters and said,"Chaos down at Rockerfeller Center."  
"We're on our way," said Erin as she and the rest of the Ghostbuster once again headed out on another job.

The Ghostbusters knew they were getting closer by the amount of people running in the other direction, as yell and screaming and yelling.  
"Looks like we're here," said Abby, once the car was park.  
Everyone cheered as the Ghostbusters park Ecto-1, and climbed out of the automobile.  
"Thank you, no autographs please.  
We're just doing our duty," said Holtzmann.  
Just then, the team, fame New York NBC weatherman Al Roker, met up with the team.  
"Thank goodness you're here, he said, It's been a crazy scene down here.  
In my 20 plus here's of MCing this, I've never seen anything like it."  
"How bad is it?" asked Erin.  
"Well, Matt Lauer wet himself."  
"I did not.  
I spilled some coffee on the front of my pants after seeing that thing," a voice called out from behind a bush.  
Holtzmann and Patty muffed a few chuckles, while Erin gave them a serious look.  
"All's kidding aside Mr. Roker, when did you first see it?" Erin asked.  
"And what does it look like?" Abby added.  
Al Roker then said,"We first spotted it about 20 minutes ago, just as the crew was setting up, and the crowds started coming.  
It was large, red, and it was in the form of a dragon.  
It was like seeing something out of a Harry Potter book.  
"You mean like that?" asked Holtzmann, as she pointed to something heading their way.  
It was indeed the object Al Roker was talking about, heading straight for them.  
And he was right about the description red, large and dragon like.  
As the spirit then shot what look like a blue colored flame out of it's mouth.  
"Holy bunt cakes!" shouted Al Roker as he and the Ghostbuster ducked.  
Luckily, the flame missed them, but it did burn the top of Al Roker's fedora.

The four Ghostbusters then scrambled after the phantom dragon.  
They chased the ghost around, until it was cornered at the top of the Christmas tree.  
"How are we going to catch this thing without taking the tree down,let alone setting it on fire?" asked Erin.  
"I'm sure they can replace it," said Abby, who did show much concern about destroying the tree at all.  
Holtzmann looked over at the ice skating pond, then back to her fellow Ghostbusters with a smile saying,"I think I have a plan."  
The other three were skepitcal but listened to what she had to say.

A few minutes later, Holtzmann and Erin were on ice stakes and sliding along the pond, while Abby and Patty were on standing in front of the tree.  
Holtzmann looked over at Erin, nodded and the two the shot their proton wands at the ghost.  
The spirit let out a painful screech and flew off the tree.  
"Abby, Patty now!" Holtzmann shouted.  
The two then blasted their wands at the phantom.  
"We have it in place.  
Get the trap!" Erin called out.  
Patty then skated the trap under the ghost, with a small wheeled wooden dolly, stomped it open, and the ghost was captured.  
And much to everyone surprise, including the Ghostbusters the tree was still standing, without any damage done at all.  
Everyone applauded and cheered for the Ghostbusters.  
Erin and Holtzmann were greeted by Abby and Patty as the two got off the ice pond.  
"That was a crazy plan baby, but I gotta admit it was a good one," said Patty, placing an arm around

Holtzmann's shoulder.  
"I agree who would had thought we can catch ghosts easy on ice at on pavement," Erin added.  
"Yeah, great job, let's go home," said a hurried Abby.  
Holtzmann, Erin and Patty looked at their fellow Ghostbuster, by her change in mood.

Just then, Al Roker walked up the the Ghostbusters and said,"You girls saved the Christmas celebration.  
We can't thank you enough."  
"You're very welcome sir," said Erin.  
"As our appercation, how would you like to have the honor of lighting the tree?"  
"We like to but we left our receptionist back at headquarters and we gotta make sure he's alright," said Abby.  
"Kevin's a big boy, he can take care of himself," said Holtzmann.  
"What about the ghost in the trap?  
We gotta put it in the containment unit?"  
"Come on Abby, what's a few mintues?" asked Erin.  
"No we have to leave now!" snapped Abby as she headed back to the car.  
"Sorry Mr. Roker, her father died around Christmas and it's been hard for her," said Patty.  
"I understand that," said Al Roker.  
"Thank you for the invitation, but we better be going now," said Erin as she and Patty left.  
Holtzmann then placed a hand on Al's shoulder and said,"Sorry about the hat.  
But I'm sure you can replace it."  
"I'm not sure.  
I don't think the store covers acts of paranormal activity," said Al.  
"Worth a try," said Holtzmann, as she meet up with the others.  
As the Ghostbusters headed back to the firehouse, no one said a word.  
Though the streets were merry and covered in lights and decoration, the mood in the car was somber and silent.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, all was still quiet at Headquarters.  
No one spoke of or brought up Abby's outburst from the night before.  
It was Wednesday, which was Abby's day to cook breakfast(if they didn't have an early morning call.)  
Usually, she would whip up pancakes or bacon and eggs for her fellow Ghostbusters, however this morning, they let her rest and took care of themselves.

"How's Abby doing?" Patty asked Erin, as she spooned some yogurt into her granola and blueberries.  
"I just checked on her.  
She told me she has a headache, so I'm letting her rest," replied Erin, as she pour some skim milk into her cup of coffee and bowl of total.  
"I don't blame Abby.  
She was pretty tramatized after what happened last night," Holtzmann added, as she crammed a strawberry poptart into the toaster.  
"Yeah, I've never seen Abby flip out like that," said Patty, before taking a gulp of her orange juice.  
"So when Abby does get up, I want everyone to be extra nice to her," Erin pointed out.  
"And let's not bring up what happened at all.  
"Exactly."  
"No problem-o Gilbert," said Holtzmann, before grabbing her poptart, placed it on a plate, followed by smearing a glob of nutella on top, then taking a giant bite.  
Patty looked at her fellow Ghostbuster and said,"Really, nutella on a poptart?"  
"Well Kevin ate all the peanut butter," said Holtzmann with a mouthful of strawberry jam, chocolate-hazelnut spread and pastry."  
"Oh Holtzy," said Patty as she smiled and shook her head.

Just then, Kevin arrived at the firehouse.  
"Ah, speaking of the PB thief," said Holtzmann.  
"Morning all," said Kevin, as her took his seat at his desk.  
"Morning Kevin," Patty called out.  
"Good morning Kevin," said Erin as she quickly placed her bowl and mug into the sink, then carefully checked herself to see if she had cereal crumbs on her clothes or a milk mustache.  
Meanwhile, Kevin looked around the firehouse and asked,"Where's Abby?"  
"She's not feel well this morning," Erin answered, as she took a seat at her own desk.  
"Maybe this will cheer her up."  
Kevin then reached into his bag and pulled out a folder.  
"My dog and I got our pictures taken last week and I picked them up from the pet photographer before coming in."  
Kevin then showed a picture of him, wearing a Santa hat, and holding a small dog, which was also wearing a Santa hat as well.  
"Kevin as cute as it looks, please don't show that to Abby," said Erin.  
"It will only make her feel worse," Patty added.  
"I thought she likes dogs," said Kevin.  
"It's the Santa caps in the photo and the holiday backdrop behind you doesn't help either," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"Maybe I'll just let Abby look at the paper then.  
She's on the front cover."  
"Say what?" said Patty.  
Kevin then held up a copy of the New York Post newspaper and sure enough he was right.  
For on the front cover was a photo of Abby screaming at Al Roker with the words Bitch-Buster as the main story on page 6.  
"Oh Damn," said Patty.  
"That was taken last night, after we caught the ghost at Rockerfeller Center," said Holtzmann.  
"Let me see that," said Erin, as she took the paper out of Kevin's hands, raced to her desk and flipped the pages until getting to page six and began to read the article.  
Holtzmann, Patty and Kevin stood beside her.  
"There was some screaming going by Radio City Hall on last night.  
And no, it wasn't over Holiday shoppers trying to get their hands on the latest gifts.  
It was courtesy of resident Ghostbuster Abby Yates.  
According to witnesses, Ms. Yates, the usual cheerful Ghostbuster of the four paranormal busting bunch, screamed her head off at America's favorite weather man Al Roker, after her invited Yates, along with her fellow Ghostbusters to do the honors of lighting the tree at Rockerfeller Center's annual Christmas event.  
This all occur after Yates, along with Erin Gilbert, Patty Tolan, and Jillian Holtzmann captured a ghoulish spirit, that was flying around during the occasion.  
Although Tolan, Holtzmann and Gilbert were more than happy to accept Roker's invitation, Yates declinded or rather barked it, before leaving with Holtzmann, Tolan and Gilbert in tow, who seemed shattered about refusing to take part in one of New York City's big holiday traditions."

"Does it say anything about Matt Lauer peeing himself?" asked Holtzmann, who was trying to bring humor to the situation.  
"As a matter of fact, it does, said Erin, who then read,"Apparently, a timid Matt Lauer had wet himself.  
Sources aren't sure if it had to do with Yates' temper."  
"So he did pee himself." Holtzmann crackled.  
"What a minute, the dude did it before we even got there," Patty pointed out.  
"Though Mr. Lauer claims that the stain on the front of his pants was due to a coffee spillage, but the location of the stain begs to differ." Erin read on.  
"Does it say anything about protesters?" asked Kevin.  
Erin looked up from reading and asked,"What protesters?"  
"Oh I forgot another reason I was late coming in was not only picking up my photos but there is also a group of people outside protesting Abby hating Christmas."

Sure enough, Kevin was right.  
As he, Erin, Patty and Holtzmann poked their heads out the window, there was a small group of people, decked out in Christmas sweaters and other holiday theme clothing, as they held picket signs, and repeating a chant cry of, "Respect to Santa! Respect to Frosty! Respect to Rudolph!" as Christmas music was blaring through a small boom box, set on top of a wooden stool, centered by the protesters.  
"Lord have mercy," said Patty as she shook her head after, she and the others got away from the window.  
"This is not good at all," Holtzmann added.  
"First the bad press on the New York Post, now this.  
Which one of us is going to break the news to Abby?" asked Erin.  
"We just did."  
Everyone turned to see Abby, who just stood in the center of the firehouse, with a very upset look upon her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby, when did you get up?" asked Patty.  
"A few minutes ago.  
My headache went away, Abby answered, Is it true what's really going on outside and in the paper?"  
"Sadly yes, it's true."  
"Don't believe that trash paper," said Holtzmann.  
"Yeah after all, this is the same paper that covered Erin when she punched that guy in the nose," Kevin added.  
Holtzmann then patted the receptionist on the back and said," Oh Kevin, sweet sweet Kevin, you're not helping."  
"I can't fix the New York Post article.  
Maybe I'll go outside and talk to the protesters," said Abby, as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
"Abby don't, Erin called out.  
But Abby had already stepped outside the door.

"There she is!  
Get her!" a voice called out.  
And within seconds, Abby was back inside the firehouse,slamming the door shut behind her, to get away from the protesters, who were banging on it.  
Abby let out a huge sigh and said,"I'm going back to bed."  
"But you just got up," said Kevin.  
"My headache has returned."  
And with, Abby headed up back upstairs to bed.

Luckily for the rest of the Ghostbusters, it was rather quiet so there were no calls during the day.  
In the later part of the day, Erin, who had to make her way through the protesters, still marching about, was able to make a run to Staples to get more printer ink, and stop at Starbucks to get a hot apple cider for herself and Patty, along with two hot cocoas for Holtzmann and Kevin(after caving into the smell of cinnamon and seeing the special's of the day on the sign outside the shop.)  
As Erin took a sip of her drink, it made made her forget about her troubles for a brief time.  
The taste of the hot beverage brought her back to her childhood of happy times during Christmas.  
Her thoughts however, were soon cut short, when the firehouse had an unexpected visitor.  
Making her way through the doorway was Jennifer Lynch, right hand woman to NYC Mayor Bradley.

Jennifer made her way into the firehouse, as she straightened up her up-do hair style and matching business jacket and skirt outfit.  
"Have you seen this?" Jennifer said, as she slammed down an object onto Erin's desk, that she took out of her purse,  
It was a copy of the New York Post.  
The very same one Kevin had brought earlier.  
"Yeah, I bought that copy today, said Kevin, Erin just read the whole thing.  
Screaming at Al Roker, making Matt Lauer wet himself."  
"Kevin, no offense but you're not helping," said Patty.  
"I guess this maybe a good time to get back to my desk and file?"  
"Good idea.  
You do that," said Holtzmann.  
And Kevin did just that.  
Jennifer Lynch countinued what she had to say.  
"This is what we call bad press, she said, "If the people of New York start viewing the Ghostbusters as obnoxious, it will kill your business and we'll have to stop funding you.  
And I sure know for a fact, none of you want that to happen."  
"Wait, aren't all New Yorkers obnoxious to begin with?" Kevin called out from behind his desk, to which he got looks from Holtzmann and Patty.  
"Of course not.  
This means everything to us, especially Abby.  
I mean, she basically put this whole thing together," said Erin.  
"Then I suggest what Abby should do is write a letter of apology to The Post and also ask Mr. Roker and Mr. Lauer to forgive her outburst," Jennifer pointed out.  
"I'll talk to her then."  
"Good.  
But try to make it before 6 o'clock tonight.  
It's the Mayor's charity fund-raising Holiday ball, which by the way, you are attending."  
"Wow, I can't believe we're going to a party at Gracie Mansion," said Patty.  
"Thank you Ms. Lynch.  
If we hurry now, we can get ourselves ready in time," said Erin.  
"Oh no no no, said Jennifer, You will not be there as guest, but rather keeping guard in case any ghosts plan on crashing the event, which we certainly hope not."  
"Of course.  
Nothing spoils a great party like ghosts," said Erin, with a slight dissapointed chuckle, as she sceretly wanted to go.  
"I take it no kareoke then?" asked Holtzmann.  
"This party is a big deal tonight, said Jennifer, Not just for raising money for charity, but Mayor Bradley plans to announce tonight that he's planning on running for Govenor next year.  
And if something does happen to night, we will hold the Ghostbusters fully responsible.  
"So there is no kareoke?"  
Jennifer Lynch then grabbed the paper off the desk and said,"I better get going now.  
I'll be late for my hair appointment.  
See you tonight."  
And she left.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that woman?" said Patty.  
"Every time she makes unexpected visits and leaves," Holtzmann answered.  
"All's kidding aside you two, we got work to do, said Erin, We have to prepare for what's going to happen tonight at that event."  
"Should we let Abby know what's going on?" asked Patty.  
"I hate to say this, but I don't think so.  
Not after what happened last night," said Holtzmann.  
"You're right, said Erin, After our visit from Ms. Lynch, we can't take anymore chances."  
"We still have to see what the connection is between all these ghosts and what they have to do with Christmas," Patty pointed out.  
"Good idea.  
We'll look over that for a bit, then we'll get ready for the Mayor's party."

After Erin, Holtzmann, and Patty gave a check on Abby, who was still resting, to make sure if she was OK, the three Ghostbusters then began to start the research.  
But despite their best efforts, none of them could find any connections between the on-going appearances of ghosts with the holidays.  
After a few hours and a order of Chinese take-out later, as they were about to give up, Patty made a discovery.  
"I think I got something," she said.  
Patty called Erin and Holtzmann over to her computer and said," Is this what we're looking for?"  
The screen showed a ghoulish looking man, wearing a dark three piece suit, and holding a cane.  
"Yes, this is what we need," said Erin.  
She then looked at her watch to see what time it was and said,"Better print this out Patty.  
We have to get ready to guard the Mayor's ball."  
"We can read up on it in Ecto-1 on the way over," said Holtzmann.  
Patty then printed out the information they needed and the three Ghostbusters got ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

On the Ghostbusters' drive to Gracie Mansion, Patty read Erin and Holtzmann, her discovery.  
"The guy's name was Victor Edwards born in England 1817, died 1838," Patty read.  
"Really only 21? said Erin, He appears much older in the photo.  
"Victor's entire family was killed in house fire on Christmas eve 1821, in a gas lamp accident.  
His parents, brothers and sister perished, 4 year old Victor managed to escape through a window, but suffered severe burns to his face and arms.  
After being treated at a local hospital, Victor was placed in an orphanage, but nobody wanted him.  
It seemed no one had the heart to take care of a child who was crippled.  
So Victor lived at the orphanage until he was 17, when he was sent to a workhouse.  
The only person, who actually did give Victor love and attention was a woman named Sister Angelica, a nun who worked at the orphanage.  
She wanted to adopt him, but she wasn't allow due to her beliefs, so she asked some neighbors of her's, an older couple who had no children, to take care of Edward.  
The couple agree to give Victor a place to stay, and fed him in exchange for helping them around the house.  
However, the couple weren't at all kind to Edward due to his appearance and didn't give him the love Sister Angelica gave him."  
On Christmas Eve, 1837, a fire broke out at the couple's home, killing the two of them.  
Victor was blamed for the fire, and was about to go to trial when, Sister Angelica, who was now retired from working at the orphanage came to his rescue and declared him innocent, and agree to take him in.  
However, a year later, Victor was arrested again, this time for attempting to kidnap a child.  
And when the police went to Sister Angelica's home to see if there were anymore kids, they found her dead.  
Poisoned by arsnic, found in some food he cooked for her.  
Apparently, she knew that Victor really did kill the couple and was going to tell the police and he stopped her.  
Victor was beheaded on Christmas Eve in the town square for his crimes."  
"Sounds like something out of a horror movie," said Holtzmann, who was in the driver's seat.  
"It's real though, and his spirit is calling all these ghosts to destroy Christmas once and for all," Erin added.

When the Ghostbusters arrived at Gracie Mansion, they saw that the place which the mayor called home was decorated in many lights of all colors and sizes, and a large tree stood on the front of the property, with a large star on top that shone in the night.  
"Wow, the last time I saw something this shiny at Christmas was the time my cousin Mookie licked the tracks of a toy train set.  
"He was glowing until Easter, which came in handy for him to play the sun in our church's spring pagent," said Patty.  
"I take back what I once said about him not being bright," said Holtzmann.  
"Come on you two, we got work to do," Erin pointed out, as she pulled the proton pack from the back of Ecto-1.

After getting their packs on, the Ghostbusters made their way to the door, where they were greeted by an older gentleman, who was a security guard.  
"Good evening Ghostbusters," said the guard.  
"Good evening sir, has the party started?" asked Erin.  
"Yes, about a half hour ago come right in," the guard replied.  
"Thank you sir."  
"And by the way, thanks again for showing up at my grandson's birthday party.  
He's the most popular kid in school in."  
"Our pleasure sir," said Patty, as she, Holtzmann and Erin entered Gracie Mansion.

After a few moments of searching, the Ghostbusters found the ballroom, where they also found Mayor Bradley, wearing an Armoni tuxedo, while Jennifer Lynch, standing next to him as always, was dressed in a dark blue Vera Wang ballgown.  
The now three member team raced up to him.  
"Mayor Bradley! Mayor Bradley!" Erin called out.  
Mayor Bradley looked away from Jennifer Lynch and turned his attention to the Ghostbusters.  
"Ah Ghostbusters, we've been expecting you, he said, But you're missing one."  
"Abby couldn't make it," said Holtzmann.  
"Bad move on her part to make-up from what happened last night.  
And by the way, you're suppose to be patrolling the front outside," Jennifer Lynch pointed out.  
"Ms. Lynch I know it's rude for me to say this, but this is a dire emergency.  
So please be quiet for a few moments, we got something to say," said Patty.  
Jennifer Lynch was shocked at the fact that someone told her what to do.  
"Thanks Patty, said Erin, as she turned back to Mayor Bradley and said,"Mayor Bradley, you have to end the party, turn off all the Christmas lights, and the tree right now."  
"Yates is offended by having parties as well?" asked Jennifer Lynch.  
"This is serious, said Patty, We read up on this guy who is a spirit, willing to destroy Christmas."  
"That's why all these ghosts are appearing out of nowhere," Holtzmann added.  
"Yeah, this dude was really against Christmas.  
All this lights, decorations, even the holiday music is making him angry."  
"Please Mayor Bradley, everyone's life here could be in danger, including yourself," said Erin.  
"So sorry Mayor but the party's over," said Holtzmann.  
"Come on now, you can't believe everything you read or see," Mayor Bradley said with a chuckle.

Just then, the lights in the room began to flicker.  
The guests stopped socializing, and the musicians stopped playing.  
"He's heeeerrrrrreeee," said Holtzmann.  
Sure enough, Holtzmann was right.  
The spirit of Victor Edwards appeared in the ballroom, along with a collection of other ghouls and ghosts.  
"Who in god's name is that?" asked Mayor Bradley.  
"That's the guy from what I read up on, said Patty, before turning to the Mayor and Jennifer Lynch saying "The one we tried to warn you about."  
The entire room of party guests began to panic.  
"Everyone, please calm down.  
Just exit the room, we have this under control," said Erin.  
"Right this way folks.  
Please exit in an orderly fashion and no crowding or pushing.  
Remember, safety first," said Holtzmann, as she, Patty and Erin were trying to help everyone get out of the ballroom safely.  
At that moment, one of the spirits grabbed a bottle of champagne, and shook it, causing the bottle to pop open, spraying the beverage all over, including onto Jennifer Lynch's gown.  
"AARRGH!" she screamed, before being lead out of the room by the Ghostbusters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, as her friends and fellow Ghostbusters were out fighting ghouls at Gracie Mansion, Abby was in the bedroom, laying in her bed.  
Though she wasn't sleeping, just looking up at the celing.  
Through out the day and before heading off on their job, Erin,Patty, Holtzmann and even Kevin checked on her.  
Although Abby said she'll be fine, the truth was, she wasn't.  
It was bad enough that Abby was thinking about what had happened the night, and how it made the news, but she was also thinking of how she let her team down.

Just then, a beam of light shone brightly into the room, quickly getting Abby's attention.  
She jumped out of bed quickly and said,"What in the world?"  
The beaming light then turned into a figure, which was shaped into a person.  
The person was a man, who looked to be in his 40's.  
"My sweet Abigail," said the man.  
"Daddy?  
Is that you?" asked Abby, as she took a closer look at the ghost figure.  
"It is me Abigail," said the man.  
"I..I...I can't believe it's really you."  
"I have been watching over you since I left you and your Mother.  
And I am proud of the woman you've become."  
"Thanks.  
But I'm sure you weren't so proud after that display I did last night."  
"The one thing I'm disapointed in is how you have not gone on and accept after my accident."  
"I did go on.  
Sure it was hard at first, but I was able to."  
"Abby, there was nothing that made me happier than seeing you at Christmas time.  
The way you always tried to catch snowflakes in a jar to sent to grandma, the time we made snowmen and angels, me lifting you on my shoulders to put the star on the tree."  
"So you weren't mad when I use to wake-up you and Mom up early on Christmas Morning to open presents?"  
"Not the least bit.  
I just pretended to be tired for your Mother's sake."  
"It's just, after your accident, there was no merry, no joy, no reason to celebrate something as festive as Christmas.  
And the reason why I never got back into the feeling after Mom re-married was I thought she was being selfish in forgetting about you."

Abby's Father then placed his hand on her shoulder and said,"Abby, I would had want your Mother to go on living her life.  
After all, she did go back to school, got a great job, met a wonderful gentleman, who takes care of her and took care of you, who got two sisters and a brother as well."  
Abby removed her glasses, as she wiped her tear glistened eyes.  
"I guess all these years I was the selfish one then.  
Wanted everything to be the way it was.  
Not wanting to let go."  
"It's OK Abby.  
It's all grief, said her father, It happens to a lot of people.  
But you have people who care about you.  
Your Mother, your extended family, and your friends, your fellow Ghostbusters."  
"That's right.  
And right now they need me."

Abby was about to race out the bedroom door, when she turned to her Father's ghost.  
Gave him another look and said,"Thanks Daddy."  
"Anytime my sweet Abigail," said the spirit, who then vanished.  
Abby then bolted out of the room, grabbed her proton pack, quickly changed into her flightsuit, placed the pack on her back and was about to head for the door, when she heard Kevin called out from his desk.  
"Where you going boss?" he asked.  
"I gotta go save my friends," Abby answered.  
"What about the other Ghostbusters?"  
"They are my friends."  
"What about the other friends you were going to save?"  
"Kevin I was talking about the other Ghostbusters.  
They are the friends I'm going to save."  
"Oh alright then.  
Have a great time."  
"Uh thanks Kevin."  
Abby then headed out the door, hailed a taxi, climbed in and told the driver to take her to Gracie Mansion. 

Meanwhile, the rest of The Ghostbusters were putting up quite a fight with the ghost of Victor Edwards and his army of ghouls.  
Erin was in the middle of blasting a green colored roaming vapor at the built-in orchestra pit, when it picked up a cello and threw it.  
Luckily, Erin jumped as it narrowly missed her by a few inches.  
Holtzmann was about to zap a few ghosts, who were helping themselves to a few hor' dovers on a large table, when they threw a tray of pate on crackers at her.  
"Sorry, I prefer my crackers with cheese," said Holtzmann, who gave the tray a blast with her proton wand, causing it to melt.  
Patty had cornered a spirit, when it's slimy blue arm reached up to her.  
She quickly moved her head, but the ghoul was able to rip off her gold plated name necklace off of her and ate it.  
"That's it! Now I'm Mad!  
"It's bad enough you ruined the Mayor's party, but had to eat my favorite necklace!" said Patty, as she charged after the ghost, who she was able to catch, with help from Holtzmann and Erin, and place it into a trap.  
"Yeah, that will teach you to eat other people's property!" Patty yelled to the trap.

Although the three Ghostbusters had trapped quite a few ghosts already, it seemed more began to appear before them.  
"Come to me my helpers," the spirit of Victor Edwards called out, summing more ghouls, which indeed came into the ballroom from out of nowhere.  
Patty,Holtzmann, and Erin found themselves out numbered.  
"There's too many of many," said Erin.  
"And I don't think we brought enough traps," Patty added.  
"We better do something soon, or we'll be up to our eyebrows in ghosts," said Holtzmann.  
"Looks like we better set out packs on the highest cordinets they can get," Erin suggested.  
"Hold on, is that even safe?" asked Patty.  
"You may feel some tingling, end up with a slight skin rash, and not be able to lift anything over 5 pounds for a few weeks, but other than that, it's perfectly safe," Holtzmann answered.  
The three Ghostbusters looked at each other, nodded and were about to amp up their backs, when suddenly they heard a voice.  
"Wait!  
Hold it!" called the voice.  
Holtzmann,Patty and Erin looked towards the door, which was where the voice the voice was coming from, as saw Abby standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

A look of gladness and relief came over the faces of Erin,Patty, and Holtzmann, when they saw Abby.  
"Hey guys  
Did I miss anything?" Abby asked, as she entered the ballroom and joined her team.  
"No, just in time for the party," Holtzmann answered.  
"Are we ever glad you're here," Patty added.  
"What convinced you to come and help even though it's a Christmas related job?" asked Erin.  
"I'll explain later.  
Right now, we got a job to do," Abby answered.  
And with that, the Ghostbusters went right back at it with fighting Victor Edwards and his ghostly team.

Despite the fact that the group was now back to it's four member team, they were still out numbered by the spirits that sorounded them.  
"There's still too many of them," said Erin.  
"I brought two traps with me, but that's not going to be enough," said Abby, as she shot at another ghost.  
"Yeah, we even used the spares we had in the car," said Holtzmann.  
"If only there's a way we can weaken the main source," Erin suggested.  
"Are you talking about that Victor Edwards dude?" asked Patty.  
"It is worth a shot."  
"Sounds like a plan, but how do we do that?" asked Abby.  
"He's too powerful for us to blast," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"What do you suppose we do then?  
Sing Christmas carols as he hated the holiday so much," said Patty.  
She,Holtzmann and Erin just looked at one another, when suddenly they heard singing.  
They looked to see that it was coming from Abby, looking right at the ghost of Victor Edwards.

"You better watch out.  
You better not cry.  
You better not pout, I'm telling you why.  
Santa Clause is coming to town," Abby sang.  
The spirit of Victor Edwards responded to the singing by covering his ears and started moaning and groaning as well.  
"ARRRGGGG!" went the ghoul.  
Erin then joined Abby and the two sang,"He's making a list, check it twice.  
Gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
Santa Clause is coming to town."  
"ARRRRRRGGGG!" Victor Edwards moaned again.  
"I think it's working!" said Erin.  
Holtzmann and Patty then joined along Abby and Erin with the tune.  
"He sees you when you're sleeping.  
He knows if you're awake.  
He knows if you've been bad or good.  
So be good for goodness sake," the four Ghostbusters sang.  
By now, not only did Victor Edwards' spirit weaken, but as did the ghosts he summoned.

"Now!" Abby shouted.  
And with that, she,Holtmann,Erin and Patty zapped their proton wands directly at Victor Edwards.  
As the Ghostbusters tried to bring Victor Edwards' spirit into the trap, the four of them sang another tune.  
"We wish you you a Merry Christmas!  
We wish you a Merry Christmas!  
We wish you a Merry Christmas!  
And a Happy New Year!" they sang.  
As Erin,Abby,Holtzmann and Patty sang, Victor Edwards' powers had almost completely weakened and was able to get into the trap.  
Once his spirit was in there, all the ghosts in the ballroom disappeared.  
"I can't believe.  
It actually worked," said Erin.  
"Even I didn't think of doing myself," Patty added.  
"It was all thanks to Abby," Holtzmann pointed out, putting an arm around her friend.  
"We're all proud of you Abby," said Erin.  
"It was your quick thinking that saved us all," said Patty.  
"I just did what I had to do," Abby replied.  
All four Ghostbusters went into a group hug.

With the spirit of Victor Edwards now in the trap and all the ghosts that vanished, the ballroom was back to the way it was.  
Or rather the fact it was still standing, as the place looked more like a disaster zone, due to the Ghostbusters battle with the ghouls.  
In fact, the first people who came back in, after Patty let all the guests know the place was secure was Mayor Bradley and Jennifer Lynch, who was absoultley disgusted by the room's appearance.  
"Look at this place! she snapped,before turning to the mayor and saying There is no way you can make your speech now with the shape of this room!"  
"Actually Ms. Lynch, I'm going to hold off on running for higher office until next term," said Mayor Bradley.  
"How come?"  
"I think Govenor Thomas is doing a great job, even though it's his first term.  
Maybe next term.  
Now then, I do have to explain to everyone that the rest of the party has be canceled, due to the effects after our minor crisis."  
Mayor Bradley left the room, leaving Ms. Jennifer Lynch with the Ghostbusters.  
"He promised me a bigger position," said a very distraught Ms. Lynch.  
"Cheer up.  
He did say next term," Abby pointed out.  
"That's in three years."  
"And besides, you guys are doing such a great job taking care of our group," Patty added.  
"So looks like you're stuck with us for awhile longer," said Holtzmann.  
"Uh excuse me Ms. Lynch but I move away from the doorway if I were you," said Erin.  
"Excuse me Ms. Gilbert, but you must remember who is higher power here," said Ms. Lynch, who wasn't able to finish what she had to say.  
For at that moment, a large chunk of cake that was splattered on the celing during the capture of the spirits fell down, landing right on Ms. Jennifer Lynch.  
It was bad enough that she got soaked with champagne earlier, but now she was covered in cake and frosting.  
"Ghostbusters!  
For that you'll be paying my dry cleaning bill!"  
And she left.  
The Ghostbusters muffled chuckles as Ms. Jennifer Lynch walked away, leaving a trail of desert behind her.

A short time later, as the Ghostbusters headed back to the firehouse, all four members were still talking about how great their case was.  
"You know, next to our battle with Rowan, I'd say that was the second toughest case we had to take on," said Patty.  
"I don't know how we were able to pull that off," Abby added.  
"Abby, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, we'd be up to our eyebrows in ghosts," said Holtzmann, from the driver's seat.  
"Maybe even the whole city of New York would have been taken over by Victor Edwards," Erin pointed out.  
"You really saved us there Abby," said Patty.  
For the first time in days, Abby gave a real true smile and said,"Thanks you guys.  
But it was nothing really."  
"Nothing, Abby you saved not only us, but the entire city of New York," said Holtzmann.  
"By the way, what convinced you to change your mind about Christmas and going to that party?" asked Erin.  
"It was a ghost.  
No it was an angel," Abby replied, still smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, even though it was Thursday, Abby surprised her fellow Ghostbusters by whipping up pancakes.  
As Erin took a seat at the table she asked Abby?" How are you feeling this morning?"  
Abby, who placed a platter of flapjacks down at the center of the table replied,"For the first time in days, I feel great.  
Go ahead you guys dig in."  
As the gang ate breakfast, Abby asked if anyone had plans today, if they didn't have to catch ghosts.  
Erin said she had to catch up on paperwork, Holtzmann was going to tune-up the packs from last night's adventure, and Patty mentioned she had some errands to run(which was really to by gifts for her fellow Ghostbusters, but didn't want to say it.)  
Abby said,"Change of plans."  
The other three Ghostbusters looked at one another, as they were not sure what Abby was up to, but whatever it was, they would go along with Abby's plan.

After clearing away the breakfast dishes, the team climbed into Ect-o 1(along with their uniforms and packs at the advise of Abby, just in case they spot some ghosts) and headed off.  
After a few minutes of driving, Abby told Holtzmann to pull the car over.  
"What's wrong?" asked Erin.  
"This is the place," Abby answered.  
Everyone got out of the car and looked to see that they were parked in front of the local children's hospital.  
"Is everything OK Abby?" asked Patty.  
"Of course, we're just here to spread some Christmas cheer, Abby replied, Let's get out gear on."  
Erin,Patty and Holtzmann were more than happy to participate in Abby's plan.  
"This was a great idea you had Abby," said Patty.  
"I can't wait to see the looks on those kids' face," said Erin.  
"Let's Rock and Roll," Holtzmann added, as she and the other Ghostbusters entered the building.  
The entire staff of admissions, doctors, nurses, voulenteers, and especially the kids were excited when the Ghostbusters made their way through the hospital.  
After spending about an hour or two, the Ghostbusters left, but not before the head doctor thanked them for stopping for a visit and how the kids smiles were brighter than any light or decoration used to brighten up their spirits.

After changing out of their uniforms and packs, the Ghostbusters headed to what would be next on Abby's agenda.  
The location was an open lot, not too far from the hospital.  
"Hey why are we stopping here?" asked Patty.  
"Why to get a tree of course," Abby replied, before climbing out of Ecto-1.  
Erin,Patty,and Holtzmann once again looked at one another, but got out of the car, and followed Abby, who was looking for the right tree.  
Although the lot was limited on trees, as it was almost mid December, the Ghostbusters found the perfect tree for the firehouse.  
It wasn't to big, nor too small, and it had lots of pine needles.  
The team paid for the tree, then gingerly placed it into the back of Ecto-1.  
And the last stop was Target as they couldn't have a tree without decoration.  
Abby,Erin and Patty picked out some items for the tree, as did Holtzmann, who also got a few things to celebrate Hanuakkah.

After their outing, the Ghostbusters returned to headquaters and decorated the tree and the firehouse.  
As the team, along with Kevin,Patty asked Abby as the two were putting garland around the tree,"By the way Abby, who was the angel?"  
"What angel?" Abby asked.  
"The angel who came to you before meeting us at Gracie Mansion," Erin, answered as she carefully placed oredements onto the tree, making sure that two red ones aren't in the same spot.  
"It was my Dad," Abby answered.  
"Your Dad came to?"  
"Yes, and he helped me find the Christmas spirit I lost many years ago."  
"But I thought you hated Christmas Abby and you're against what we're doing?" asked Kevin, who was untangling a new string of Christmas lights that he already messed up.  
"Uh, wake up and smell the cocoa Kevin.  
It was Abby's idea to get a tree and decorate the place," Holtzmann pointed out.  
"And to visit the kids at the hospital as well," Patty added.  
"True, but there is one way for sure," said Kevin.  
He disappeared into the kitchen a few moments later came back holding a mug, which he gave to Abby.  
Abby looked into the mug and asked,"Kevin, this isn't coffee."  
"I know, it's eggnog, said Kevin, Have a taste."  
Abby took a sip of the seasonal beverage and her eyes opened why.  
"Wow, I haven't drank this in years.  
I forgot how great this stuff taste," she said.  
"Well, it's official," said Kevin.  
"What is?"  
"Abby's got the Christmas spirit in her."  
"Kevin, Abby had the spirit in her with decorating and visiting the kids at the hospital," said Erin.  
"I thought it came back last night saving us at the mayor's party," Holtzmann added, while placing a menorah on work bench.  
"Actually, you're all right, said Patty, I mean Christmas cheer and happiness can come from seeing the brightest lights and decorations or even enjoying some eggnog.  
And the spirit of holiday giving comes from sharing it with other, like seeing the kids at the hospital.  
Plus, not many people know but the heart of Christmas is in all of us all year long with a simple hell-o or even a smile to people we know or a stranger.  
So in a way, the Christmas spirit comes in all shapes and forms.  
Holtzmann clapped her hands and said,"Bravo Patty.  
Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang couldn't even beat that."  
The rest of the day was uneventful, which gave Patty the oppertunity to get her Christmas shopping done, as did the rest of the gang, including Abby, who before hand called her Mom telling her she was going to spent Christmas with her family for the first time in years.

With the exception of a few class two the remainder of the week was pretty quiet, making it perfect for the team to get ready for the holidays, as they all had planned to be with their families.  
Abby of course spending it with her Mom, step-Dad, his kids and their families, Patti was going to be with her parents, all her siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins, Erin was meeting her family in CT, as her parents now own her grandparents old house to visit them, her Sister, Brother-in-law and their kids, and Holtzmann would be celebrating Hanuakkah with her big crazy Jewish family as she calls them.


	10. Chapter 10

The remainder of the month went along rather merry and cheerful for the Ghostbusters.  
Except for on day, December 12th, which of course was the hardest day for Abby, as it was the anniversary of her Father's accident.  
On that day, Abby went down to the cemetray to visit her Dad.  
After a bit of walking, she found his burial spot with a tombstone reading, "Daniel Michael Yates  
Beloved son, Husband, Father  
Forever in our hearts."  
Tears began to fill Abby's eyes as she placed an object onto the burial plot, which was a pointsetta flower.  
Usually she would leave a sunflower or two to brighten up the area, but since it was Christmas, Abby made an exception.  
She also placed a small envople containing a note saying what she has been up to, along with how much she loves and misses her Dad, which Abby has done since the day after his funeral.  
After kneeling down, Abby touched the stone, bowed her head and sat quietly for a few moments, then got back up and said,"Thanks Daddy, for everything."  
And after wiping her eyes, she left.

A short time later, Abby returned to the firehouse.  
Holtzmann, who was explaining the story of Hanuakkah to Patty and Erin, who was fixing a decoration that Kevin knocked over by accident, stopped what they were doing to greet her.  
"Hi Abby, you doing alright today?" asked Erin.  
"You OK Abby?" asked Patty.  
"Anything we can do for you?" asked Holtzmann.  
"Guys relax I'm OK, said Abby,I mean I'm a bit sad today but I think I'm going to make through."

Just then, a bright light shone through out the firehouse.  
The exact thing that happened the other night with Abby.  
And once again appearing before everyone was Abby's Father.  
"Dad you came back," said Abby, looking into the face of the spirit.  
"Yes.  
I wanted to say how proud I am of you Abigail, said the spirit of Daniel Yates, Not only did you save the lives of all your friends along with the city and possibly the world, but you found your Christmas spirit."  
"It was all thank to you."  
"You did this on your own Abigail.  
You went deep into your heart and found it yourself."  
"Still I won't be able to if it wasn't for you."  
The spirit of Daniel Yates turned to a some-what still surprised looking Erin,Holtzmann,and Patty and said,"Thank you, for being there for my daughter."  
"She's an amazing person sir," said Erin.  
"I must be leaving now."  
"Dad, wait, said Abby, Can I give you one last hug?"  
"Of course."  
As she hugged the spirit, Abby whispered with tears in her eyes, I love you Daddy and thank you."  
After letting go, Daniel Yates, said"Remember I'll always be with you.  
I love you my sweet Abigail."  
And with that, the spirit and the bright lighted color in the room disaapeared.  
Holtzmann,Erin and Patty formed a group hug around their fellow Ghostbuster and friend.

The next day, Abby was back to her old self along with her Christmas spirit.  
In fact, not even Jennifer Lynch's dry-cleaning bill spoiled her nor the other Ghostbusters moods.  
The group did make the papers again, but this time they were praised for visiting the kids at the children's hospital.

On the day before the eve of Christmas Eve, all four Ghostbusters and Kevin had a little holiday celebration as the next day, they were all going their seprate ways for Hanuakkah/Christmas but had planned on getting back together on Dec 28th to get back to work, plus they were invited by Mayor Bradley to attend his New Year's ball.  
Not to work, but as guests, much to the dismay of Jennifer Lynch no doubt.  
Everyone had a great time of just talking about their holiday plans, laughing, and enjoying a meal consiting of hot wings, pizza and cupcakes(a surprise on the house treat from Buttercup Bakery.)

As the party was winding down, it was time to do a gift exchange.  
Kevin had gotten each of the Ghostbusters silvery picture frames with a photo of him and his dog Mike Hat wearing matching Santa hats.  
Erin of course had planned on keeping that photo in the frame all year round(while the others had secretly plan on changing the picture.)  
Kevin also got gifts from the Ghostbusters.  
A few pairs of novolty socks from Abby, Erin gave him a few ties(in colors that would make his eyes stand out), a NYC guide book and maps from Patty and comical sticky notes with matching pens from Holtzmann.  
Being busy with calls, the team decided to do a secret Santa exchange, which was actually Abby's idea.  
"Thanks Patty, these are awesome, said Holtzmann, as she recieved a new pair of goggles, sun glasses and a few cans of her favorite pringle chips, I feel bad because I only got you one gift."  
"Thanks OK Holtzy whatever it is I'll love it," said Patty who was a bit nervous to know what exactly her friend gotten her.  
After Holtzmann handed her a small box, Patty opened it and saw it was the exact same gold plated name necklace she had.  
"I felt bad after that ghost ate yours, so I got you a replacment," said Holtzmann.  
"Holtzy, you surprise me and this was a great one.  
Thanks baby," said Patty giving her fellow Ghostbuster a hug.  
"Thanks Abby, this is just what I needed," said Erin, after reciving a day planner and a pen with her itials on it.  
Erin then gave Abby her gift.  
It was the exact same notebook and matching pen set that Erin had planned on giving Abby when they were teens.  
"How did find this?" asked Abby with a smile on her face.  
"Everything old is new again," Erin answered.  
"This is a great gift thank you."  
The party was conculded by everyone raising a glass of eggnog and wishing one another an very happy and healthy holiday.  
After the toast was made, Kevin tapped Erin on the shoulder, which made her turn around and with notice, he gave her a kiss and said,"Merry Christmas," as they were both standing under miseltoe.  
Of course, Erin remained on cloud nine the rest of the day.

On Dec 28th, The team and Kevin returned back to the firehouse after a short, but enjoyable holiday break.  
Everyone said they had a wonderful time, especially Abby, who had a real Christmas for the first time in years.  
Abby made a personal promise to herself to always keep the feeling of happiness and joy of Christmas with her not during the holidays but all year around thanks to her Father's spirit, her family, friends and of course her team of Ghostbusters.

The End 


End file.
